When I Can't See
by 3BFFs
Summary: Gakupo is in a terrible accident that leaves him temporarily blinded in his right eye and Jiro decides to take care of him. But after a fight in the kitchen Gakupo's mind goes back in time and causes Jiro to worry about this dear lover. Will Gakupo return to normal? And more importantly will their love remain unchanged?


**Author's Note: **A new JiroxGakupo one-shot based off of those cheesy romantic movies where there is a perfect couple, one of them gets disabled in an accident and they try to live normally. Enjoy~ And don't worry, it there won't be any sparkly vampires.

* * *

It was a normal sunny day in the Special Zone, not a cloud in the sky and was at peace. The humans blissfully living unaware of the vampires that coexisted in their fair city, well except for those who work for the Company and a certain couple. Yes Gakupo Kamui was very aware of his boyfriend Jiro Mochizuki's status as a vampire aka Black Blood, and he was one hundred years old at that! Some would argue that Jiro is way way waaaaay to old to be dating Gakupo, especially when Gakupo was young enough to be one of his great, great grandchildren. But that didn't matter at all to the couple,

"Love notices not age," Jiro has said in the past three months after Gakupo had a panic attack after finding out how old Jiro really was...The poor Vocaloid thought that Jiro was in his early to mid twenties when they first met and that Jiro was raised in a very strict and old fashioned household. Gakupo was very young and modern compaired to Jiro, especially considering that he was an android. Techincally he was born a human, but was converted back when he was about seventeen years old so puberty was extra painful with metal that needed to be replaced after every growth spurt he had experienced. Jiro had no clue how any of the complex circuitry inside his lover worked, nor even began to understand how he could heal at the same rate the Old Blood did after recieving his fill of blood each day.

* * *

"Jiro-san what would think if I just left stardom behind and went to work on some farm somewhere?" Gakupo asked for his arm was sore from signing autographs for his many adoring fans.

"Well that depends, how sexy do you look in a plaid top and short shorts?" Jiro replied, holding Gakupo's other hand tightly. Gakupo giggled, a light pink blush on his cheeks. Jiro always loved to hear Gakupo's sweet laughter, it sounded like music to his ears. Gakupo gave Jiro a light kiss on the cheek, making Jiro blush out of habit. They stood there giving each other kisses on the cheek and generally being a couple. All was well, until a little boy chased his ball out into the street. A car was coming and to Jiro everything then seemed to move in slow motion. Gakupo ran into the treet and shielded the child from the impact and flew head first into the windshield of a parked car.

"Gakupo!" Jiro shouted as he ran over to his injured lover. People around him called ambulances, the young boy only recieving a few non-life threatening cuts for Gakupo took the impact from the car, hitting and partially smashing through the windshield. Jiro felt tears run down his face as he slowly, unbelievingly approached his lover. Gakupo's left arm was definately broken for it was bent at an off angle, cuts littering his body and the deepest one being above his right eye.

* * *

The ambulance came within the next fifteen minutes, Jiro chose to rode in the ambulance with Gakupo, his lover being put on an IV and oxygen.

"So how are you two related?" The young man working in the ambulance asked, for he could see the worry on Jiro's face.

"I'm his boyfriend," Jiro answered, holding onto Gakupo's cool hand. Gakupo subconciously squeezed back, a peaceful look on his cut up face.

"You sure are lucky. I wish I could find somebody beautiful like you did," the man sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the right person will come along soon," Jiro replied reassuringly, somewhat having his mind taken off of the fact that his lover was so banged up.

"My name's Kai by the way," the man said, trying to lift Jiro's spirits.

"Jiro," the Old Blood responded, truly missing how Gakupo said his name.

"Well Jiro, he's going to go into surgery for his injuries, but after that he'll need rest until he wakes up," Kai stated as he got the cut above Gakupo's eye to stop bleeding.

"Will I be able to stay with him?" Jiro inquired, he didn't want to leave Gakupo's side, not for a single moment. He wanted to be there when Gakupo woke up. Kai nodded, smiling worriedly. He wanted Jiro to be happy for he didn't want to have to deal with an angry Black Blood, but he didn't know that Jiro was one.

* * *

Jiro waited by Gakupo's bedside, hoping to see his lover awake. Even if it was a twitch any sign that he was alive besides the heart rate monitor that beeped constantly would be a great relief to Jiro.

'Gaky, please wake up,' Jiro thought as he kissed Gakupo's hand.

* * *

**Gakupo's Mind**

Gakupo walked around in darkness, feeling so cold and alone.

"Jiro-san! Jiro-san where are you? I'm scared!" Gakupo cried, tears running down his cheeks. Gakupo shivered, wishing to be by Jiro's side again. In the distance he saw a bright light and he ran towards it, the familiar scent of roses and chocolate greeting him. He knew he was home.

* * *

Jiro's eyes widened when he saw Gakupo's eyes flutter open, helping him sit up. Gakupo's right eye looking clouded while his left one looked as bright as usual.

"Jiro-san? Where am I? And why is the room so big?" Gakupo asked, looking around.

"You're in the hospital Gakupo. You got hurt protecting a young child from an oncoming car. But the room isn't really that large," Jiro answered. Gakupo closed his left eye and waved his hand in front of his face, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"J-Jiro-san I can't see," Gakupo whispered, not wanting Jiro to think he was weak.

"Gaky, are you sure?" Jiro inquired. Gakupo reached his hand out and felt Jiro's arm before turning and opening his left eye to look at him.

"I-I'm positive. Wow, you look much bigger now," Gakupo answered. Jiro hugged Gakupo tightly, glad to at least have his Gaky back.

* * *

Gakupo's half blindness would go away in a few months, as long as he took the medicine and special eye drops that he was prescribed and got plenty of rest. Gakupo and Jiro walked back to their shared home, purchasing it a month ago to have a little love nest to call their own. Jiro leading Gakupo along, the latter wearing a medical eyepatch over his eye to rest it.

"Jiro-san, are you sure you want to take care of me? I don't want to be a burden," Gakupo asked worriedly, his steps a little shaky from the very faint traces of the anesthesia left in his system.

"Gakupo you've cared for me in my time of need and even when I didn't need it. The least I could do is help you recover your full eyesight," Jiro answered, taking the key to their home out of his pocket and unlocking the door. Jiro walked to the kitchen to make some green tea with a touch of honey, Gakupo's favorite, and get himself a blood pack. He had been experiencing an almost unbearable thirst recently and Gakupo's long, pale neck looking so succulent and delicious didn't help matters.

Meanwhile Gakupo was trying to walk to the couch, his movements very unsure and shaky. Gakupo walked to about half-way to the couch before tripping over himself and smashing his knee on the floor. Gakupo supressed a yelp, but despite his efforts to keep Jiro unaware of his little fall his lover was there in a few seconds to help him up.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Jiro asked worriedly, checking his lover's body over for reopened wounds or a bruise.

"I'm fine, I just tripped that's all. Its no big deal Jiro-san," Gakupo answered, looking to the side. Jiro helped him up, steadying his lover before simply giving up and picking him up bridal style.

"U-uwah! J-J-Jiro-san! I-I'm much too young for this kind of closeness!" Gakupo cried, worried due to the distance to the floor looking much greater than it actually was.

Jiro carried Gakupo to the couch and laid him down, the purplette's head on a soft pillow and being wrapped up in a soft blanket.

"Stay here and try not to move around too much, okay?" Jiro said as though Gakupo was a mere child home sick from school. Gakupo puffed his cheeks out in a pout and turned away from Jiro. Jiro simply chuckled and walked back to the kitchen to prepare the drinks and some fruits cut up into pieces.

* * *

Gakupo laid there, his gaze on the cieling and his thoughts elsewhere.

'Why is Jiro-san babying me? Its not like I regressed or anything like that. Maybe he's just blowing this out of proportion,' Gakupo thought as he blinked, hoping that his vision would be perfect again.

_'Oh please Gakupo, you are so pathetic. Its obvious he doesn't love you the same way as before. You aren't perfection like he wants,' _His dark side thought cruelly.

'Well he is treating me differently, but he's always treated me like this,' Gakupo sighed mentally. That's when a thought crossed Gakupo's mind...Maybe Jiro never truly loved him.

* * *

Jiro smiled as he cut the apples and strawberries and placing them in the bowl with the already sliced melon cubes and mango.

'Oh Gaky's going to love these! He absolutely loves sweet things!' Jiro thought happily as he sprinkled a pinch or two of sugar over the fruit and lightly tossing them to coat them evenly.

"You ass hole!" Jiro turned, seeing Gakupo standing here and his left eye turning red with fury.

"What's wrong Gaky? And why are you up? You should be getting your rest," Jiro chided, turning to fully face his lover.

"Spare me your fucking lies! You don't see me as a partner! You see me as a whiney little fucking brat that needs your attention! You only see me as a pitiful charity! Not a guy you could do IT with until my ass is so sore and swollen I'll need extra large pants for three months!" Gakupo snapped, his dark side taking over. Gakupo's hair turned pitch black and he grew a few inches taller than Jiro. Jiro walked up to Gakupo, wanting to get answers when he was grabbed by the shoulders and kissed roughly. Jiro purred in pleasure, loving the rough treatment he was getting. That's when he smelt fresh tears. Jiro opened his eyes, finding that Gakupo had returned to his normal self and was sobbing loudly. Jiro moved to hold him tightly when Gakupo took a couple steps back, slipping and cutting his hand on the sharp counter edge.

"Gakupo! Are you alright?" Jiro asked as he knelt down beside Gakupo, who cradled his hand close to his chest. Jiro reached out to Gakupo, who flinched and backed up to the wall, pressing his back against it.

"St-stay back! Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Gakupo cried, his eyes watering.

"Gakupo, I'm not going to hurt you," Jiro said softly, not undertanding why Gakupo is acting this way.

"N-no! Stop it! Stop lying to me! Just stop hitting me Master!" Gakupo shouted before curling up into a little ball and crying. Jiro's eyes widened, realising that Gakupo wasn't seeing him. Gakupo's mind somehow regressed, thinking that Jiro was his abusive former master.

"Gakupo, its me Jiro. You know, your lover. Your sweet honey bear, please Gaky open your eyes. You're not the child he treated you like. You're an adult and you're free from him. Please Gakupo, I love you," Jiro cooed, slowly moving closer to Gakupo. Gakupo looked up hesitantly, tears streaming down his face and his face a red color.

"J-Jiro-san?" Gakupo asked, almost unsure of his own words. Jiro moved closer, slowly closing the distance between them and making sure Gakupo saw every single movement he made. Gakupo hesitantly reached his hand out and put it on Jiro's right cheek. Gakupo lept into Jiro's arms and cried into his chest, Jiro smoothed his hair and whispered sweet words into Gakupo's ear. Gakupo's sniffles died down and he fell asleep in Jiro's arms, sucking his thumb and curling up into the fetal position. Jiro smiled and sat there, not willing to move so he wouldn't disturb his slumbering lover.

* * *

Jiro noted every single thing he and Gakupo did since the incident in the kitchen, looking for if Gakupo was improving or getting worse. Gakupo's mind sometimes went back in time. The worst being when Gakupo thought he was a mere child and nearly ran away from home for he was so frightened and confused, but like every time this happened Gakupo fell asleep in Jiro's arms and simply functioned as he did before the accident after he woke up.

Gakupo slipped into another one of those spells as he was now humming and coloring in a coloring book. Once he finished he showed it to Jiro with pride, the latter smiling and ruffling Gakupo's hair.

"Big Brother? Can I have a snack now?" Gakupo asked, his voice sounding as childish as he acted. Jiro smiled, hiding the pain in his heart with ease.

"Sure thing Gaky," Jiro answered, standing up to go get said snacks.

* * *

Gakupo sat there, watching Jiro with interest and an odd feeling in his chest.

'Huh? Why am I thinking about Big Brother? And why does my chest feel funny?' Gakupo thought as his cheeks heated up.

_'Teeheehee! That's because he's not your brother, he's your lover,' _Gakupo's normal mind told him. Gakupo's head started pounding, his right eye twitching a bit.

'Make it stop! Please make it stop!' Gakupo thought as he gripped his head, hoping that if he squeezed hard enough the pain would stop.

He stood up and ran out the door, not even bothering to tell Jiro where he went.

* * *

"Gaky~ Big Brother has some eggplant tempura ready for you~" Jiro sang as he walked out of the kitchen. "Gaky?" Jiro looked around the house, calling Gakupo's name. Jiro felt a cool breeze and looked to the open door. His eyes widened and he ran out the door, hoping to find Gakupo before somebody else did.

* * *

Gakupo ran, his poor vision making it hard to see where he was going. Gakupo kept running like his feet were on autopilot, not caring where he was going. Gakupo kept running, not seeing the motorcycle that ran off the road.

* * *

Jiro heard the sound of a crash and ran even faster, smelling blood and praying that Gakupo hasn't been hurt even more. Jiro's heart sank as he found Gakupo, his head against a lamp post and a pool of blood forming around him.

"Gakupo!" Jiro cried as he ran and knelt beside his lover.

* * *

Gakupo heard some shocks in his head and the static clearing, Jiro's voice guiding him back to the world of the living once more. Gakupo's eyes fluttered open, the haze clearing from his right eye. Gakupo coughed for a good minute before looking up at Jiro.

"Gaky, its okay. Big Brother is here now. Everything will be okay," Jiro cried as he held Gakupo's hand.

"Jiro-san why are you calling yourself Big Brother? You know I'm not into that kind of stuff," Gakupo croaked, a weak smile on his face. Jiro started crying and held Gakupo tightly, crying for a good three minutes before kissing Gakupo's lips.

* * *

Jiro walked back to their house, carrying Gakupo and smiling sweetly. Jiro entered their home and laid him down on the couch, going to go get bandages when Gakupo grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to sit on his lap.

"Jiro-san, you can you know...Lick my cuts to make them stop bleeding," Gakupo said shyly. Jiro smirked and started to do so, there were only cuts on Gakupo's back so it was easy to lick them until they closed up. Jiro moaned as the warm blood danced on his tongue. It was so sweet it was like pure melted candy.

* * *

Jiro laid down beside Gakupo and gulped, he wanted to test something. Jiro covered Gakupo's left eye and waved to Gakupo. Gakupo waved back, beaming brightly. Jiro gasped and glomped Gakupo.

"Its a miracle! You can see out of your right eye again!" Jiro cried as he held Gakupo in a tender embrace. Gakupo smiled and kissed Jiro's lips.

"You think we can cuddle tonight?" Gakupo inquired, a cute blush on his face.

"Of course my dear sweet Gaky," Jiro responded before the two of them started making out, happy to be normal again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow...So this is my ninth one-shot for JiroxGakupo. Review and be sure to make a request if you have an idea for a JiroxGakupo one-shot~Bff#3


End file.
